Good Life
Good Life is a song written and sung by Rachel Platten, on Waves. Lyrics I'm stumbling over my laces Kaleidoscope of everyone's faces All my friends are saying, "Come on, Rachel, you should sit" But God, this music feels so good, I do the opposite How 'bout we stay and never go home And be in the present and break all our phones I just wanna stay, ? stream of consciousness No, I don't wanna overthink it or I'll ruin it Don't gotta be afraid of those ghosts Angels on my shoulder, I know If I stay in the moment and be right here, right now 'Cause I know I'm living when I feel like this I'm living when I open my eyes And ooh, I got the good girl vibes 'Cause I, 'cause I, 'cause I, I suddenly realize I'm living when my heart reacts I see the colors in the sunrise And ooh, I got the good girl vibes 'Cause I, 'cause I, 'cause I, 'cause I got a good life And every stranger in the car Has a private concert right where they are I just wanna kiss the whole world and hug all the planets It's like I'm onto something big when I don't over plan it Don't gotta be afraid of old ghosts Devil's on my shoulder, he's gone home If I stay in the moment and be right here, right now 'Cause I know I'm living when I feel like this I'm living when I open my eyes And ooh, I got the good girl vibes 'Cause I, 'cause I, 'cause I, I suddenly realize I'm living when my heart reacts I see the colors in the sunrise And ooh, I got the good girl vibes 'Cause I, 'cause I, 'cause I, 'cause I got a good life And there's so much love (Do you feel it?) So much love ('Cause I feel it) There's so much love, yeah I'm living when I finally realize I got a good life I'm really like, the luckiest person in the world in the smallest ways 'Cause I get to make music, I get to make music Every day, no matter who's listening, no matter what it sounds like No matter if no ones hears the ? I made that day I get to move molecules around in space, that's crazy And even when it's scary and it's terrifying And my inner child in the sandlot gets her sand castle kicked over I'm still building, I'm still learning 'Cause I'm growing, I'm breathing, and I'm living Don't gotta be afraid of old ghosts Devil's on my shoulder, he's gone home If I stay in the moment and be right here, right now 'Cause I know I'm living when I feel like this I'm living when I open my eyes And ooh, I got the good girl vibes 'Cause I, 'cause I, 'cause I, I suddenly realize I'm living when my heart reacts I see the colors in the sunrise And ooh, I got the good girl vibes 'Cause I, 'cause I, 'cause I, 'cause I got a good life And there's so much love (Do you feel it?) So much love ('Cause I feel it) There's so much love I'm living when I finally realize I got a good life And there's so much love (Do you feel it?) There's just so much love ('Cause I feel it) There's just so much, so much love I'm living when I finally realize I got a good life Category:Rachel Platten Category:Waves Category:Songs Category:Songs by Rachel Platten